Más que amigos
by maiteginevra
Summary: Después de un partido de quidditch, James, victorioso,  descubre todos los sabores de Sirius. Ese que es dulce, salado, espeso, nocturno y familiar a la vez. Ese que se parece tanto a él. James/Sirius. NC-17. PWP.


**RESUMEN:** Este fic no tiene mucha lógica (claro, porque es un PWP del porte de un buque), pero sí tiene un origen. Una comunidad de LJ, que se llama Kinkymeme_esp; ahí alguien pidió Sirus/James después de un partido de quidditch. Ya saben, algo kinky. Y esto es lo que me salió de un lugar muy oscuro y alejado que no deberían preguntar por él. Es peligroso. Por si no ha quedado claro es un PWP (plot? what plot? o mejor dicho, "¿historia? ¿cuál historia?") y es categoría MA. NC17. Para mayores de edad.

**Advertencia:** SEXO EXPLICITO ENTRE DOS HOMBRES. Es decir, sexo gay. No puedo decirlo más claro. Si no te gusta, presiona atrás y todo olvidado.

**DISCLAIMER**: Nada me pertenece. Ni Harry Potter, ni Sirius Black, ni James. Ni siquiera este computador. :(

* * *

**Más que amigos**

James se quiebra, como un trozo de vidrio olvidado en la vereda, pisado una y otra vez por los indolentes transeúntes. Se quiebra en millones de pedazos, todos identificables.

- Quiero besarte aquí y acá. Y en este lugar también. -Su voz es ronca, sacada de un pozo profundo y oscuro. Sedosa, como mantequilla derritiéndose bajo la luz del sol. Sus dedos gruesos marcan un hito; aquel lunar en la base del cuello.

A James le arden las orejas y una vez más, como siempre, se lleva la mano al pelo y se tuerce los mechones intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? -Logra articular. Se siente tonto. Estúpido. Se siente la mantequilla bajo el sol.

-Quiero besarte aquí. -Sirius marca el punto exacto con sus labios. Absorbe la piel suavemente, le toca con la punta de la lengua, como si se tratase de un poco de helado, y James siente que ahora arde en aquel lugar. Arde ahí y en la punta de los dedos, que cuelgan rígidos. -Acá también. -Murmura Sirius tras su oreja. A James se le resbalan los lentes empañados y deja de escuchar el agua caer. Sólo escucha la respiración agitada de Sirius estrellarse contra su tímpano.

Las duchas están todas ocupadas por el resto del equipo y se escucha un zumbido similar a un panal. Sirius lo tiene arrinconado contra la pared de cerámicos desteñidos, y nadie parece darse cuenta. A nadie parece importarle. Incluso a James, que cree que es un látigo lo que atraviesa su cuerpo, le petrifica las piernas y engruesa su verga bajo el traje mojado de quidditch.

-¿Sirius, qué mierda es...? -Se calla de pronto, porque todo en él es más grande, más cálido, más grueso. Y por eso mismo, le molesta esa pulsera que le ha dado Lily y que parece encogerse alrededor de su muñeca. Mira, con los ojos entrecerrados, a Sirius. Le parece ver su sonrisa intensa, sus ojos abrasadores, su cara brillante. Se hace enorme otra vez, y le besa, ahora, en los labios.

Siente la sal de su transpiración, el dulzor de su saliva, el calor de su lengua. James se abre como una flor; separa sus labios delgados y se deja invadir por aquella mole que es Sirius, se deja abrazar por esas manos inmensas, poco humanas. Ásperas, pero no torpes. Se deja sacudir desde el centro, desde su ombligo -o a cada segundo, desde más abajo- y caer en ese beso que se hace más hambriento, más profundo, más necesitado.

Sabe a bosque prohibido, a noches largas leyendo libros de transformaciones, sabe a cerveza de mantequilla. Sabe fuerte, intenso, dulce y salado a la vez. Sabe fuerte. Único.

Sabe oscuro.

Oscuro y espeso, como la noche. Como la magia real. Como una travesura no tan inocente.

Toca su pelo mientras afirma con una mano su mandíbula recta. Diablos, se siente suave. Y ahora le quiere más adentro. Más intimo. Quiere sentir eso de nuevo, por eso cierra los ojos y le besa de nuevo, casi con rabia.

Porque se hunde, se estrella y se pierde dentro de Sirius. No sabe en que parte comienza él, James Potter, y donde termina Sirius Black. La mano tocando los músculos de la espalda, las ondas duras, como dunas, que se forman en su piel.

James se desespera, todo le molesta. Todo sobra. La ducha, el agua, los otros. Aquel ruido. Le molestan los besos que se han dado y todos los otros que aguardan dentro de él. No sabe qué pasa con Sirius, no sabe que pasa con él.

No sabe exactamente por qué, pero todo eso le gusta.

Lily le diría que ha llegado al punto máximo de hedonismo. Y que ahora se complace con lo más parecido a él. Sirius Black. Pero James sabe que eso no es verdad.

Es la sensación de hogar lo que le gusta de él.

Le gusta tanto, que se descubre afirmando con fuerza las muñecas de Sirius y alejándolo de si mismo, le afirma con determinación, y luego, en menos de un segundo, es James quien lo tiene arrinconado. Lo besa, casi rudo, soberbio, perfecto. Masculino. Le besa en los labios algo agrietados y el pelo largo de Sirius le hace cosquillas en su afilada nariz. Lo besa de nuevo, menos prolijo, más apasionado. Le besa mientras le aprieta las muñecas con tanto esmero que le dejará marcas.

Sirius después dirá a Lily, con una sonrisa de superioridad, que no es nada, que sólo son heridas de guerra.

Le besa con miedo, sin embargo, sin prisa. Sus lenguas se enredan, se reconocen, se anudan. Se funden como agua, se siente líquido en ebullición, una repentina supernova. Quiere morderlo, quiere arrancarle la piel. La piel y la ropa.

Y eso es lo que hace James.

Sirius se deja tocar como si fuera una escultura antigua en exhibición manoseada por algún niño. Sabe que al tacto se siente aún mejor.

Los árboles que se agita afuera, la nieve arremolinándose en algún rincón apartado, el castillo, los elfos, Hogwarts por completo, todos los aman. A Sirius, y a James que busca con una mano, a tientas, el modo de bajar los pantalones de Sirius, de infiltrar una mano ahí, de recorrer, memorizar, reconocer cada detalle -el vello enérgico que crece erguido, la carne tibia, los músculos punzantes -, ese paisaje que conoce de memoria, que ha visto casi toda una vida, cada mañana antes del desayuno. Pero ahora quiere saberse, aunque sea por un instante, como el peregrino de ese lugar. El viajero. El camino.

El agua cae sobre su pelo oscuro, rebelde, suavizando cada mechón, perfilando su mandíbula. James tiene las rodillas en el piso, y la vista pegada en aquel trozo de tela que se resiste a descender hasta los tobillos de Sirius. Sirius. Quien tiene la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera allí, sino frente a una montaña inmensa que acaba de aparecer. Las pupilas brillantes casi fijas; sólo se desvían para contemplar el recorrido del agua, a través de James.

Antes que la boca, la lengua o la propia saliva, siente la respiración caliente de James chocar contra su carne viva, tan expuesta. Luego, todo lo que imaginó. Las paredes de su boca son tan suaves como las sentía con su lengua, la membrana de su pene siendo removida lentamente por lo dientes afilados de James. La lengua conjurando círculos invisibles en la punta de su verga. Sirius afirma la base con una de sus manos, y con la otra, toma a James desde la nuca y lo empuja hacia él. Como si pretendiese desaparecer dentro de los labios de James. Y de a poco, gota a gota, se desintegra ahí.

Es consciente de cada temblor que James le arranca. De los murmullos roncos y agrietados que nacen desde lo profundo de su garganta, de la intensidad con que es succionado, abatido, robado. De lo mucho que se agita, del vaivén de sus caderas, de la profundo que está en la garganta de James. Su cuerpo zumba, como los murmullos en las otras duchas, se estremece, se agita y se desespera. Afirma sus brazos en la pared resbaladiza cuando siente que sus rodillas se vuelven más débiles. Tirita dentro de James, tiembla tanto que se cree roto, y que se vacía de a poco. Se vuelca su espuma tibia, y se siente más liviano cuando, como una estrella distante, explota dentro de su boca, desapareciendo aquel Sirius.

Aquel que para James ahora sabe a hogar, a soledad, a mejor amigo.

Más que mejor amigo.

(y a bosque, a travesura, familia y a noche).

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA FINAL**: Tampoco era para tanto, o espero que no lo haya sido. Hace un montón de tiempo que no escribía Pr0n. Y no se me hace fácil escribirlos a ellos dos, porque siempre implican muchas, muchas cosas más que un touch and go. Por lo menos para mi. Sin embargo, me basta con que te haya gustado.


End file.
